Share Our Love
by harvestmooneve
Summary: Stories of various stages of Midoriya and Tsuyu's charming relationship. Throughout the years of being together, Midoriya has always been flustered around his blunt yet adorable girlfriend. At the same time, he finds solace in her even-temperament. One night, sometime after they have graduated, he finally decides to be the one to propose. Other pairings may be implied.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first MidoTsuyu fanfic. I kind of want to write more now.**

* * *

 _Darling,_

 _Have you ever not pulled things from the wreckage?_  
 _Are you tired? Do your arms hurt?_  
 _Who offers you honey when you need it? Who lets you rest?_

 _— Upile Chisala_

 _ **Share Our Love**_

Out at the mall, Midoriya and Asui cruised the vast aisles as they casually window shopped. Since graduating, they hardly had down time to simply enjoy each other's company. While their hands stayed separated, they walked within inches of each other. Perhaps, of all the couples in the city, they had scant moments of physical affection, but the nearness satisfied them both.

Precocious adults yet awkward teenagers, they still enjoyed visiting the mall on their downtime. Their introverted nature lent to their reserved demeanors; however, they appreciated the company of the crowds of people of the city that they protected. Fortunately, since they recently, unofficially moved in together, they could spend nights cuddled a little closer together without their public inhibitions.

Forever echoed in Asui's heart as she stared up at a billboard that hung from the vaulted, class ceiling. In her mind, she read, "Spend forever together in harmony, happiness, and love." That would be nice. She liked all those aspects of her relationship. They had begun dating at the end of their first year of high school, and she wanted their moments to be endless. However, between their busy schedules of trying to succeed with their careers as heroes, she wanted to find solace with him in their hectic worlds as often as she could.

A chill shot up Midoriya's spine as he looked over to his partner to trace her line of sight. He sensed a candid remark at the tip of her tongue and tried to prepare himself until he spotted the billboard at the top of the building.

"Midoriya." She blinked as her stare lingered. "Do you want to get -?"

Jumping, Midoriya nearly pushed her over when he covered her mouth while allowing air to come through her fingers. "I'm sorry for doing this. I hope I'm not getting ahead of myself, but it sounded like you were gonna say something really crazy. Blink twice if what you were going to say happened to be a life long commitment relating to our relationship and succeeds moving in together and precedes something like a big party or ceremony or something."

Hesitant, she wondered why something so natural to her was so crazy to him. A lump developed in her throat as she contemplated her confirmation. Did he not want marriage? Maybe he feared such a distraction, and she certainly didn't want that for him. Suddenly, she regretted saying anything about the subject. However, to honestly answer him, she blinked twice.

He grimaced and averted his eyes to the ground while still holding his trembling hands over her mouth. He desperately begged, "Tsuyu, please. I want to be the one to say something like that. You were the one that first confessed and asked me out and 'frog kissed' me and you even conventionally k-kissed me. At least, allow me to ask such a big question, please?"

Her eyelids sunk, and she frowned as she blinked twice. Maybe she had been dominant up until that point. Gently pushing his hands away, she nodded, "I understand that you want to be the one to propose."

A red blush engulfed his face as he frantically moved his hands around his face and gripped his chest. "If you say it like that, then I might die," he whimpered as he gripped his heart. He exhaled his nervous energy and chuckled up at her.

Would he truly be able to ask something like that? Asui figured she would have to be patient.

As time went by, she swore that he teased her. One night after a long day of heroic duty, she crashed at his place. Coming from the bedroom with a hand in his pocket, he approached her in the living room with watery eyes. "Tsuyu, do you want to ma-," he began and pulled out his empty hand to cover his face as he sneezed. "Do you want to make dinner or should we order take-out? I'd make it, but I'm kind of feeling sick for some reason."

Was he nervous? Did her dull stare unnerve him? That had to be a joke! She sighed and nodded, "Sure, Midoriya, ribbit. I'll cook tonight."

Midoriya neared her and spotted her furrowed eyebrow. He apologized, "Sorry, is that too much to ask? I know you had a long day, too."

"It's fine. I know you like the food that I make. I could cook for you forever," she replied as she strode to the kitchen. Of all her years, that may have been the first subtle hint that she ever dropped in her life.

Sweat slid down her temple. How soon did she want to marry him? The impatience and anxiety that drove her heart startled her. Their relationship had been slow for the most part. They had certainly never consummated their love, but she kissed him a full year after they confessed their feelings for one another. That delay might have been her fault. Her unnerved heart had initially rejected his advances for a real kiss and she requested a frog kiss with a tongue to her cheek instead.

The next day, his stuttering rattled her heart when he asked, "Tsuyu, w-w-will you go with me to the grocery store? I know it's a lot to ask, but I always forget the ingredients that you want. You could probably just make a list, though, I suppose. But, you know, it might be nice to get out of the apartment."

Dread shaded her face as she froze in place and rigidly forced her head to nod. Shame reddened her as she turned away. He had always had a habit of pushing her emotions to the brink and could sometimes bring her deepest emotions to the forefront of her facade.

On the way out the door that same night, he had a build-up when he said, "I've been meaning to ask you for a long time. I know we've been dating for a few years, but I feel comfortable enough with you. I think it's time I ask: Tsuyu, will you put the ketchup in the refrigerator after you finish with it? W-We can get two bottles if that's what you want. Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Let's do that. I guess you prefer room-temperature ketchup."

If Asui didn't speak her mind then, she would never say anything. While they walked to the grocery store, she asked, "Do you think you could marry someone like me?"

Sweat cascaded down his body as he trembled, he knew she brought this topic up more casually. However, his nerves betrayed him and convulsed his entire body as they walked down the streets of their city. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Well, I love you, so something like that seems natural, don't you think? Why do you ask?"

"I thought you were going to propose sooner than it's been since we first started talking about it," she confessed. Picking her words carefully, she continued, "Do you want something like that?"

"Yeah, of course, Tsuyu," Midoriya frantically nodded as he scratched the back of his neck. "Waking up next you; eating with you; sharing our l-love; Those are things that I look forward to when I'm out on duty."

"S-Sharing our love? What does that mean?"

His face burst into redness again as sweat jumped from flustered expression. "Not what you think! Sorry, you know me. I overthink everything, and I take things like this slowly because you're important to me. I want the night to be perfect for when I ask you," he sighed as he looked up to the full moon in the sky. "I can't cut to the chase, but that's one of the things I like about you."

And Asui liked that she could read everything he thought and felt up until this situation. They continued walking, and she wanted to resume the conversation as well, "Do you think marrying me will mean we rush everything? I know we're only 18. That wouldn't be too much for you, would it?"

Midoriya kept checking his phone for a solid minute as he shared his attention with the moon. Stammering he panted as sweat coated his body, "Um, no, definitely not. I look forward to it, Tsuyu. It's just - I don't know. Jeez." Stopping in his tracks, he saw the lights of the grocery store on the corner and furrowed his eyebrows as he nodded at her.

Knowing this could be his last breath for a while, he took a deep inhalation of air before he dropped down to his knees and pulled out a velvet, black box with a sizeable white diamond ring inside.

"W-What? Now? Ribbit. W-Wait," stuttered Asui as her heart jumped. She pushed him too far! Last time she urged him like that, he ended up fainting. However, once she spotted the determination in his round eyes, she allowed her reaction to run wild. Butterflies in her stomach, she calmed as she stared into his forest green eyes. Only he could see her tremble and stutter like she did, and she enjoyed the earthly sensations that he inspired in her.

Whenever he gained such a serious glint in his eyes, she melted.

In his longest, drawn out rant, he blurted, "I was going to leave you here and go back to the apartment and make some food and light some candles then come back and get you but I guess that's stupid because cooking would have taken too long and the candles could have started a fire so I'll just do it here. Is this okay? Grocery stores aren't romantic but I guess our apartment isn't either. Oh yeah, by the way, you should permanently move in with me, too if you want. Anyway, t-theres something else I think I'm forgetting to ask. Um, is that okay? How about the ring. I made sure it would fit."

Knowing him for years, she knew how to handle these hardly sensical monologues of his. Getting down on her knees as well, she rested her hands on his shaking shoulders and tilted her head down to focus her eyes on his. "Look at me, Midoriya," she calmly whispered. "You forgot to tell me what you wanted to do after you give that ring to me."

Without tears or stuttering or stammering, he held his composure and smiled, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she tersely agreed with a nod.

"Is it okay if I cry? That won't ruin anything, right?" asked Midoriya as tears streamed down his face. When she shook her head, he gently pulled the small of her waist towards him as they both knelt on the floor. He closed his eyes and following a much-needed breath, he kissed her. His arms inched up her spine as he carefully arched her back to deepen his passionate display of affection.

After allowing his passion to run its course, he pulled away for breath as his hooded gaze lingered on his fiancee's stoic, smiling face. He had delighted in the hues of color that passed through her throughout the day, but to know that he may have quelled the turmoil in her heart satisfied him beyond belief.

Asui inquired, "Who is supposed to ask who when we're ready to have children?"

"I know we're adults now, and we graduated, but I think we should hold off on that for a little while. I do want to have kids with you, so don't worry, but I probably won't be ready for a really long time. I want to be a top pro hero first, you know?" Midoriya explained as his head spun.

"I'm joking, ribbit," added Asui as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder and nuzzled her face into his neck. As she figured, she could hear his heart race.

"Joking, yeah, haha. You like to do that a lot."

They waited to have children, but not for as long as Midoriya initially thought.

A clerk came from the grocery store. "Are you kids going to buy anything?"

"S-She said we can wait for that!" Midoriya immediately replied in a heated fluster.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, I contributed. Queue the confetti! If this isn't a collection of one shots, then it'll be a story told out of order. I think Midoriya and Asui could be a really funny and cute couple.**


	2. Chapter 2

Since the day of the proposal, Midoriya was enthusiastic in planning every detail of his wedding. Many sleepless nights were spent to fill his fat, leather-bound notebook of details and possibilities. He told himself that this enthusiasm was so that the love of his life could have everything she ever wanted in a romantic occasion. Although Tsuyu assured him that as long as they got married, nothing could go wrong in her eyes. That only made him want to strive to do better for her.

Once he cemented the occasion with a promised proposal, he could admit that even his job took a backseat to Tsuyu.

But, she wanted something modest, right? A wedding at a park with a dazzling pond filled with koi fish and other wildlife. Simple, pale colors like seafoam green, sky blue, and white! How could he have forgotten white? The epitome of purity. Flawless, perfected white for his girlfri- fiance - future wife. His heart filled with thoughts of her nearly burst with each beat.

To have someone so unique and down to earth and understanding. Many people claimed that Tsuyu was far too blunt and some of his fans had even criticized her beautiful eyes and cute, large hands and feet. To no avail, the typically quiet and easygoing Deku would always find the gumption to publicly denounce any criticism that came her way. Few things could bring out that assertive side of Midoriya. Eventually, journalists learned to tiptoe around even mentioning their engagement.

Tsuyu - the marvelous maritime maiden had no issues with the criticisms save for the fact that they upset Deku. She had her own following, her own future, and she was perfectly fine with the envy of Deku's rabid fangirls. They had been dating for a while, so she knew how Midoriya felt about her. That was all that mattered.

Midoriya hadn't felt ecstatic to that degree since he first met All Might. Why else would he have sleepless nights? His heart swelled until the fateful night he broke it by his sins. He loved his fiance. He swore, but when his carnal desires got the best of him one night, Midoriya could hardly muster the courage to face her in the morning.

What was supposed to be the happiest day of Midoriya's life ended up being a day full of regret, angst, and guilt for the young, pro hero. On that April Sunday morning, scattered showers casted rainbows across the sky, the fresh spring grass before quickly clearing out for their perfect day. The press had neatly gathered outside to spectate the event of the year. Japan's sweetheart and savior with his long time girlfriend. Already, they enthused on whether or not Midoriya would sport his signature red sports shoes (he did) or comb back his unruly curly hair (he didn't.) He wore a hideous lime green suit with a pale blue dress shirt underneath.

His darling fiancé, Tsuyu always knew when frogs were near, which clouds would rain, and the second that precious tears would fall from Izuku's emerald green eyes. She would probably know how to talk him out of his mumbling corner of despair, but rules were rules. And Deku didn't want to break them and further curse their relationship.

Brides and grooms couldn't meet eye to eye until they were walking down the bride marched down the aisle. She probably wouldn't want to look him in the eye after what he did to her. The night before their wedding. Our hero Deku couldn't help himself.

Iida Tenya and Todoroki Shouto stood idly by as his groomsmen in the dressing room of the park. They had coordinated in Deku's choice of pale blue dress shirts with obnoxiously bright lime green ties. Anything for their friend.

They had known Deku to be intensely expressive with his inner emotions, but they had never seen him so aggressively pent up with arousal. Did drool occasionally escape his mouth? He squirmed in his wing backed chair.

"Oh," said Todoroki, not moving a muscle in his entire body. He never knew what to say when anyone got too emotional.

Tenya acted before he spoke and rushed to Deku's side, handing him a handkerchief from his front pocket. "What on earth happened, Midoriya?" asked Iida as a drop of sweat slid down his temple. Of course, his mind could easily fill in the blanks and jump to conclusions.

The sobbing, green haired mess continued to mumble to himself as if he were the only one in the room. "She just looked so beautiful," Deku audibly blubbered.

"The ceremony starts in half an hour. Do you think you'll be ready by then?" asked Todoroki as if Deku had not been crying for the first half of the hour. He stood near his dear friend by the window before double checking his wristwatch. After years of knowing Deku, Todoroki fully expected his friend to be in tears for most of the day. To no avail, he figured his outburst would quickly tire out before the ceremony.

Regardless, he trusted that Izuku was not capable of anything that would stop Tsuyu from wanting to marry him. Countless times, the two fell asleep on the couch together and shared food. They behaved like a married couple before graduation. Family functions, cooking, and Tsuyu went as far as to risk her friendship with Uraraka to pursue Deku.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dressing room, Iida prepared for the worst. Of course, he would never suspect his friend of infidelity, but that was quite the ominous comment. "Er, Midoriya," he spoke with the intention of clearing up any kind of misunderstanding. Sure, Deku always liked girls. Even when he became a pro hero, he needed time to adjust to the overwhelming adoration of his female fans. He was still a nervous wreck around the pretty ones in public. Maybe it was that Camie girl that Deku avoided. Or maybe it was Uraraka, but Uraraka was Tsuyu's best friend. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Deku answered immediately as he shifted in his chair. "Last night, I brought her to my hotel room."

The previous night, they had been enjoying Korean barbecue down the street! The foreign waitress did look pretty cute in his knee length apron. Plus, she had been interested in Todoroki. "And then?" asked Tenya after a large gulp. Clinks of mugs and loud music, alcohol blocked his memory.

"I couldn't hold back. She looked so cute and innocent. Like, she struggled with her feelings. I had to help her," he elaborated before wiping his tears.

"Help her how? How did you help her?"

Izuku paused, shrinking in his seat and bringing his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on top and muttered and mumbled and whimpered incoherently.

Iida's perception of Deku and everything he achieved thus far cracked and shattered to the floor. His eyes widened before his brow darkened like a violent storm encroaching on the horizon. Finally, he slammed a hand on the counter. "The wedding is off. You absolutely cannot marry her, Midoriya," he boomed.

Deku covered his mouth with a trembling hand and choked, "What?"

"Calm down, Iida," sighed Todoroki as he flipped through his phone. "There's no point in getting him frantic before his wedding. You have to think about the entire situation."

"I am. And I can see it'd be better to tell Tsuyu the truth than to live the rest of your life as a liar," declared Iida with a fist to his chest.

Pausing, Midoriya tilted his head and repeated, "Tell Tsu? But she already knows."

Before Iida could ask who the mistress was, the zesty duo of Uraraka and Bakugou burst through the door with a capricious burst of excitement. Their uproar of energy filled the room like a tidal wave and drowned out Midoriya's whining and tore through the tension.

Bakugou had dressed in his formal, black vest embroidered with white camellia flowers and scented with earthy cologne that sponsored him. His buttoned down burgundy shirt neatly tucked into his tailored black dress pants.

Then, Uraraka a little less sharp and a little more cute had her signature tea length dress with her licensed camelia embroidery that matched Bakugou's as well. They came from the same agency after all. It was no coincidence that they matched.

Todoroki took a seat near the door as he braced himself for the ostentatious pair. He didn't particularly mind their separate energies, but their interactive energy caused his head to throb. Nonetheless, he had a lot of respect for Uraraka seeing the good in Bakugou and working with him despite his flaws. Todoroki could work well with either one of them, but since Bakugou and Uraraka began teaming up, he avoided them in the field. Then, in a casual setting, he was happy to see him.

Iida let out a long, exasperated sigh in a "not now" fashion. He pushed his glasses up the wrinkled bridge of his nose before rubbing his temples. He couldn't handle the galactic two along with Midoriya's sobbing. Contrary to Todoroki, he could hardly tolerate all of the pair's passionate exchanges. While he adored Uraraka, he had spent years trying to understand and accept her tolerance of Bakugou. He still put his feet on the desk after all!

"Hey, Deku!" waved Uraraka before she finally read the tone of the room. Midoriya - sobbing. Iida - furious. Todoroki - Todoroki. "Um, what happened?"

Bakugou had his back turned to everyone as he crossed his arms. He had improved his relations with his former classmates enough to appear at a wedding, but not enough for persistent eye contact. "The second you stick your nose into that dork's business is the second we get stuck here for another hour. He could go down the aisle leaving a river of tears behind him for all I care," he declared and pointed a thumb back at his chest like he had something to be proud of.

"Tears? I cried the entire time," Midoriya muttered without looking at anyone.

Uraraka nervously smiled with her round eyes wide open as she made quick eye contact with everyone else in the room. "Uh," she awkwardly giggled, losing her composure in that moment as she often did. Confusion clearly popped onto her face. "I guess I'm gonna go get ready."

"Hah?!" shouted Bakugou, finally stomping away from his corner to stare down at Midoriya. Immediately, he somehow put the clues together. "You're still crying because you fucked the girl you're gonna marry? You should have done something like that ages ago." Damn that nerd for worrying his girlfriend with high and mighty nonsense.

"What?" Iida interjected and stepped forward. "Surely, that can't be the reason," he said and pushed up his fogged glasses. "Something like that is completely normal for men our age." He wouldn't be able to preach the ills of fornication when he had committed such a big deal. Glancing around the room, he checked for a consensus.

When Deku didn't object, the crowd fell silent among his sobs.

"Amazing, Bakugou! How did you guess that?" Uraraka enthused. "You guys must have a deep connection. It makes me a little jealous." It wasn't every day that Bakugou could read between the lines outside of battle. He never was a people person and lacked the incredible interpersonal intelligence that Uraraka possessed. Even she didn't see that.

Bakugou left out the fact that Deku called him last night of all people. While they were combative rivals, they had a surreal truce of secrecy and trust (that was bound to be broken in situations such as these.) "It was obvious," he replied with a smirk as he pushed his fingers through his hair. "He probably wanted to be all high and mighty about waiting like the arrogant nerd he is. It's not even that big of a deal. They're getting married today. It's just like him to have an existential crisis over pride."

Placing a palm on Bakugou's broad chest, Uraraka forced him back as he avoided her 5th finger so his back didn't end up against the ceiling in front of everyone. She sighed after watching his face contort into a silent scowl. Yet again, she quelled the beast of one of the nation's top heroes. "Don't listen to Kacchan. He's just jelly. He doesn't like when you get further than he does."

Betrayed by the one he cared for the most, bright pink faded into Bakugou's cheeks in front of everyone. "Oi! Roundface! Don't go blabbing my business everywhere." He essentially begged Uraraka as they dodged each other's lunges. Mere horseplay for them. They knocked chairs and tables over while stifling smiles. "Deku! You've been slobbering over that frog girl for years, just walk down the damn aisle so we can go home." He managed to get his last word in before Uraraka shut the door in his face.

She turned her back to her friends and combed through her hair with her fingers. A sheepish smile stuck on her face, for she enjoyed the banter she had with her explosive partner.

"Kacchan was right. I... I deflowered Tsu," he wailed. "What if her parents can tell? What if the media finds out? What if--"

"Couldn't she get pregnant?" suggested Todoroki.

Under his breath, Iida lightly reprimanded, "Shouto..." How characteristic of his friend to not be able to read a situation.

Horror draped over Midoriya's face. He dreaded the idea of young heroes like them enduring parenthood. That would be an outright scandal. Did that make this a shotgun wedding?

Animal-like people like Tsuyu have moments of the year around Springtime where they go through estrus or heat. Her glorious body had glistened with sweat all that night and emitted pheromones that smelled like the ambrosia of scents. Nothing had ever compared to that enticing aroma that Midoriya had ever inhaled. No mortal man would have been able to resist, or perhaps -- as Tsuyu put it -- the wave of desire that they both felt could only be shared by truly fated mates.

He plucked each petal from her pure womanhood and deflowered her without restraint. Sure, she said she wanted it, but Izuku hardly knew himself in that moment.

"S-Should I go? I should go," she tried to excuse herself as she cracked the door open to escape. Friends were fine to talk about. Intimate things were okay to mention, too. But friends her two best friends doing such things with each other? Too much!

Suddenly, Bakugou snatched her by the small of her waist and twirled her around to face a crowd of her female friends. "Your friends are here," he quietly announced.

Not just any friends. Tsuyu stood at the front of their high school girl friends who all pressed their hands together to silently apologized. Uraraka feared something like this would happen, so she didn't even stop to admire her best friend's pale teal mermaid style dress.

Tsuyu always had a tendency of hopping over societal conventions to reach the core of an issue. She cared more about Midoriya than superstitions, and in that moment, she could already tell he was in trouble. "Where's Izuku?" she asked calmly with her signature, unreadable smile. "I need to check on him." Her freshly manicured fingers pressed against her chin coated in a matte foundation.

Eyes widening, Deku shivered upon hearing her voice dive through the chaos of the room and wrap around his body. He closed his eyes. "Tsu?" he said quietly. His princess and soon to be queen was here so he could finally rest his racing heart.

"I heard you were troubled. Are you having second thoughts about marrying me?" she asked without inflection, having full faith in his truth.

Deku jumped in his seat and failed his arms at the wall like his fiance sat in front of him. "No! I definitely want to marry you. I guess I just - ahem," he cleared his throat and sighed. He often had to remind himself that she held no criticisms against his doubt. With her, Deku didn't have to squeak or squeal out his words. He could breathe, collect himself, and say what he thought. "I don't deserve you."

"Why's that? You deserve what you want," she stated with a quiet croak at the end of her words. When she heard silence, she repeated his name, "Izuku?" Part of her wanted him to turn and see the strides she made to change her appearance that day. But that could wait. She could wait.

"Deku, don't turn around, okay? It's bad luck!" urged Uraraka. She had jumped to block Tsuyu's view from seeing Deku.

"Can't this wait until after the charade? Some of us have things to do tonight," complained Bakugou. He shuffled his feet towards her. "Ochako, you're getting way too into this damn j-drama scene."

Uraraka's eyes had clouded with tears as she hung onto every word with baited breath at what could happen next. She bit her lip and made fists with her hands in front of her face. "You have to say how you feel, too, Tsu!" Uraraka had been heavily involved in Tsuyu and Deku's relationship since day one. Initially, she was jealous and had a difficult time getting over her heartache from Deku, but by that point, she wanted to see her two friends happy.

"I think they can do without your censure, Bakugou. And, Uraraka, with all due respect, maybe we should allow them to handle things," spat Iida. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scoffed. Walking to the center of the room, he blocked Deku's view with his towering build. "Listen, it's gonna be fine. While it's ideal to wait until marriage, many people of our generation are partaking in physical passion well beyond walking down the alter."

Todoroki added, "Maybe we should leave them alone instead of sharing our sex lives." Of all the people in the dressing room, he was actually a private person.

But he should have known that wasn't an option for the majority of Class A! Staying out of each other's personal lives?

Deku added, "The problem is that I promised something on my honor and the honor of All Might and my hero license and my love and I broke it."

"Oh, give me a break," complained Bakugou. "It's not a big surprise you're such a desperate horn dog that can't control yourself."

"Shut up!" replied Iida with his eyebrows furrowed into a tempestuous fury. "Why don't you tell us how many girls you've been with?"

"Is that what this is about?" sighed Todoroki.

Bakugou's face turned red as he made small explosions with his hands. "Who cares about sex anyway?! It sounds like a waste of time to me!"

"Give me a break, I'm sure it'd take you two seconds!"

"I bet I could do it faster than you, Mr. Ingenium!"

Waving her hand, Uraraka begged with her pink cheeks even pinker, "Please, Bakugou. I don't think that's the point." She let out a long sigh. "Iida, you too. I'm trying to listen."

Once the room quieted, the bride continued like no one else had spoken except Deku. "Even so, we were able to share a moment we both wanted. It may not have been the picture perfect fantasy that you imagined at the time you wanted, but all that matters is that you wanted me."

Izuku stood up and shouted with his voice wildly bursting and cracking like a bonfire, "Of course, I want you! I've been thinking about doing that kind of thing since we met." He then retracted his outburst by withdrawing his arms to his body and sitting back in his chair. "I mean - I wanted it but I wanted it to be special. And I feel like I failed."

"I'm glad we did it last night," she noted and closed her eyes. "I worried you would end up disgusted with me. Or, maybe we just physically wouldn't be able to. My quirk changes a lot about my body. I kept thinking 'If Deku were with Uraraka, this wouldn't be an issue."

Uraraka straightened her back. "Huh? What? Why me?"

Tsuyu's voice became softer and slower in order to hold back the tears in her eyes. She spoke steadily. "You held me until I fell asleep. I don't think I'd ever felt more connected to you than I did last night. Now, I know everything will be okay."

Fresh, new tears began to fall again out of love for his future wife. "Tsuyu, I can't wait to marry you."

Uraraka let out a shaky chuckle. "Haha, I definitely get it. I'm okay with waiting until after marriage, but I could do it today if I were ready for the person I loved." Her eyes shifted around the room to no one in particular. "I mean! They have to be ready, too. Both of us."

"What are you even rambling about?" complained Bakugou.

Todoroki pulled out his phone and showed it to the room. "There's 10 minutes until the ceremony is supposed to start."

Iida cleared his throat again before coming forward. "This might be hard to believe but even I've delved into that sinful pleasure a few times myself," he explained and placed his hands on Deku's shoulders. "Just focus on the future now and spend the rest of your life making it up to her."

Bakugou frantically glanced around the room. His sweat melted down his face. He frowned and leered at the ground. "Okay, enough of this after school special bullshit. Are we done? Just don't do something stupid and blurt out your pervertedness to her parents today, and you'll be good," he urged.

"I'll meet you at the altar, Izuku," said Tsuyu among the chatter.

By the time Midoriya turned around, she was gone. Everyone started to leave. The showers rained from the sunny skies. That day would be perfect.

He couldn't get to the altar fast enough. To start the rest of his life with his lovely future wife.

...


	3. Chapter 3

What a day. The rain shower unleashed right as Tsuyu stepped down the aisle. The shining sun cast a rainbow across the pavilion, yet all lights cameras and eyes remained on her. If Deku could have cleared his tearful eyes long enough to see her, the sight would have taken his breath away. Tsuyu had hid her spilling emotion beneath her seafoam veil. The floral archway above the pair mirrored pearl gates to the heaven they would soon reach together.

The kiss? Phenomenal. A lot less tongue and moisture than their first kiss, yet deeper and passionate. The impact held more power than all their intimate moments combined - a climax of emotion. Did marriage truly change little actions like that? They had been dating for years, yet they were sure that kiss would be one to remember for days spent apart from each other. Deku embraced her to raise her from the ground as the kiss lasted longer than what some (Bakugou and Iida) would consider tasteful!

To continue the momentous occasion, chatting and music and dancing culminated a lively colored atmosphere that continued to amplify with the help of the premium open bar. People that had never danced before were caught by social media letting loose with their looser clothes and their energized movement. Midoriya could only do breakdancing and for such a formal occasion, ballroom dancing. He had practiced with his mother for Tsuyu.

He kept a conservative gap between them like another person could fit in the middle. And, Tsuyu's wide eyes gazed up at Midoriya he held her soul and her sun. Only rarely did her eyes widen enough for him to physically see awe or emotion, but that day she remained astonished by every slight movement he made. She couldn't dance. She knew that. Yet, with Midoriya leading the way, no one could assess her less than novice skill level. All she had to do was follow him.

Midoriya whispered in a lower than normal tone. "My love, you're amazing," into her ear as they glided around the floor. A deep virility in his voice kneaded her heart.

Chills?! Tsuyu got chills? From Deku? She thought she was going to melt. She just knew some silly expression stayed on her face. Why did she let her guard down? She shouldn't have ever doubted his ability to surprise her?

Her only choice was to hide her face into the soft fabric of his suit. Although the sky had cleared, the scent of rain soaked into his clothes. Her clammy fingers clutched onto his hand, and when she looked up to check if he had returned to normal, his hooded gaze met hers with a greater intensity than before.

"My love, you don't have to hide."

How was she supposed to snark when he behaved so deliberate and intensely? Every step and movement - he planned it all. Maybe she could poke fun at the fact that he practiced with his mom, but that failed to fall from her mouth.

Tsuyu's breath rate increased. Her chest rose and dropped. Heat rained down her neck. Deku's green eyes had never looked so deep. His eyebrows had never been so thick. Then, the song ended.

Midoriya interlaced his hand with hers and brought the back of her hand to his lips while staring down into her eyes. His gaze was neither harsh nor soft yet it pierced her soul and drained her breath. "Did you enjoy this, my love?" he asked amongst the enthusiastic applause from their loved ones.

Stopppp.

Her furrowed brow and pleading eyes begged for Deku to go back to normal. Just a few hours ago, he was blubbering in the corner while his friends needed to console him. But, now that they were together at the center of the world, she was the one melting into a mess.

Was this how couples changed after they became intimate? Her dress constricted her. He hadn't lost any degree of intensity.

Midoriya released her without getting a response to turn to Iida who congratulated him on his impeccable dancing skills.

"Ah, really? Thanks. I practiced a lot."

"You've completely transformed yourself into an absolute gentleman. I hardly even recognized you," he said before resting a firm palm on Deku's shoulder.

Midoriya flinched and rolled his shoulders. "Yeah? I'm still the same old Midoriya Izuku," he said at a calmer pitch than usual.

Nothing was usual about that day!

Immediately, Tsuyu knew she needed some fresh air. The air was too thick. How did Deku manage to enhance all the features she loved about him? His stark determination. His precious jewel colored eyes. The way his whispers could knead her ears. She never ever told anyone how much she loved when he softly kissed her hands.

That wasn't the boy she dated for years! That was a completely different man. She fanned herself and waddled off into a cool and quiet gap of the party to take a few breaths before returning.

The night carried on in a series of flashes. Mina danced with Tsuyu to her favorite k-pop song. Tsuyu made a joke about Kaminari that caused Jirou to laugh so hard that she spit out her beer. Uraraka stuffed a slice of cake in her mouth then washed it down with a cold beer. Her siblings and parents congratulated her.

Occasionally, she'd look up and around to check on Midoriya. However, when her parents appeared, he mysteriously vanished.

Wait, where had Deku disappeared to? She excused herself from her immediate family and the party itself to seek him. Maybe if he were near her, time would slow down and she could savor each moment.

...

In a quiet corner of the pavilion away from the party, Deku lurked to regain some composure. He took a seat in the trimmed grass near the large lake of the venue. Drenched in alcohol, he had only had a few drinks before spilling everything from his gut into a floral bush near the bathroom. The cameras would probably love that.

Izuku continued to drink but lost the overly potent Margarita that Mina gave to him. He'd find it eventually. People had been passing him drinks all that night, so he had to record the events as soon as possible.

Upon reflecting on Tsuyu's natural beauty, he wrote it down on the few blank pages of his planning notebook. Tilting his head back, Deku let out a sigh. He didn't want to forget a single detail, and so he had to record it while the memory was still fresh. She tied her hair up in a way that appeared as a crown. Her limp hands hung at her side. The scoop neckline of her dress made her breasts look even more bubbly than usual.

And she was so slim and tiny. Earlier that evening, when they danced, he wanted to hold her closer than appropriate. He needed all his concentration to resist that magnetic pull between them. The gap had allowed for a chilling draft to pass through.

Mumbling to himself, he mused over her new, married name, "Midoriya Tsuyu." The name had the perfect flow like a creek washing across slick stones - he could say it all day long. He attempted to draw her before scribbling the doodle and writing the word "beautiful."

Tsuyu could always understand him. She was irritated that he had hid away like this. "Izuku," she said in a flat tone.

"Ah!" Midoriya exclaimed and immediately got to his feet m. His notebook flew from his hands and landed in a bush a few meters away. He covered his face and his beating chest and any other area he felt was vulnerable.

Seeing him huddled as a complete mess away from the party helped Tsuyu finally relax her shoulders. She gulped a fresh helping of air. Midoriya had lost his jacket at some point and beer or some liquid had soaked through his dress shirt. Where did his tie go?

She sighed, "What are you doing over here?"

They fought sometimes. Relationships don't stay flawless forever. They had been together too long to believe that. Over time they learned how to argue poorly and properly and out of love. Deku had to make great strides to get Tsuyu to open up to him on a daily basis. Then, Tsuyu had to handle his extensive planning and talks over every little thing that concerned him. He always had to think of ways to handle conflicts like when she would randomly go on walks alone without telling anyone or how much water was too much.

Hopefully, he wasn't controlling of her. He just wanted to be able to control their conflict. There was no reason to spend two hours in the shower! A bath would have been better for the environment. And, if someone disappears in the middle of the night, then there's a good reason to be concerned!

Regardless, it was his turn to get grilled. He knew he had been avoiding them. What was the point of savoring memories if it meant missing the events that steadily unfolded that night. Deku stood up and straightened his bow tie and prepared for his judgment. He knew her aura when she was upset violently roared amongst her while her smiling face remained as calm as the placid lake. "I can explain!" he said. He could but he just had to be careful about how.

"You've been avoiding my parents. You haven't said anything to them all evening," she said in her monotone voice. Her signature simper never faltered despite how much he aggravated her.

Poking his fingers together, Deku sighed, "Yeah, I guess I've got cold feet. I just know I'm going to say something weird about last night." He swayed from side to side more than usual and hiccuped. Then, his head shot up to look at her. A cherry blush enveloped his face as he covered his mouth. "Look at me. I haven't gotten this drunk since - I don't even know. I've been drinking with Uraraka and Iida, and I came out here when I saw your parents."

Tsuyu already knew. That was something about Deku. While he was a great tactician, he lost his bearings with social interactions. He must have drank to become more comfortable, but judging by his beer stained shirt, that must have had its repercussions. She crossed her arms and croaked out a sigh.

"You take my breath away every time I see you. My thoughts of you never compare to when I see you standing in front of me," he explained before tears started pouring from his eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving you, lilypad."

An endearing moniker that he would say when he became mushy.

Tsuyu retracted back and sighed again. He was 100% emotional all that day, and she decided to give him a pass for his rare indulgent behavior. She would be lying if joyful tears didn't fall from her face that day. In fact, even then - to see his happiness written all over his face caused her heart to beat and swell within her chest. However, if her husband stayed mumbling in the corner all night, he'd probably be the type to regret not savoring the time with his friends.

He was the sentimental one that sent out New Year's postcards and wrote personalized messages while Tsuyu simply signed her name.

"I'll meet them, and I'll just explain that this is the first time I've ever gotten this drunk. Then, I'll tell them I can't wait to make the family bigger. Wait - no, that'd imply I wanted to - you know. Hm, ah! I know! What if I talked about how sexy - I mean, beautiful. The way we met. Do they know that? How, you felt guilty for stealing me from Uraraka even though I never dated her? She seems happy now, though," Deku said all of this in a low mumble that Tsuyu had to learn to understand.

Yet, that night, his drunken droll caused her heart to flutter.

Sometimes she had trouble finding the right words to say to him. They'd either come out as dismissive or nothing at all. She was always the type to patiently sit at his hospital bedside while he recovered from battles while Deku could welcome her home with a three course meal in flowers just because he felt like it. Then, if anything ever landed her in the hospital, he'd barrage her with love and words and kindness.

The thought overwhelmed her, but that's what she signed up for.

Deku stood in front of her, ranting about how they could approach this issue, but in that moment, she just wanted to ease his nerves. Pointing across the lake, she asked, "Deku? What's that over there? Is someone watching us?"

Deku got into a fighting stance by clenching his fists and spreading his feet. "Where?" he growled. His blood sparked with energy before he felt Tsuyu's tongue slither around him. Right before he could scream, she gagged him with her tongue.

Tsuyu leapt into the depths of the garden and leapt again to hide in the small wooded area. By the time they got far enough to escape the noises of the party, she released him.

"Tsu, you weren't going to warn me?! We could have just walked. Did you not feel like it? I could have carried you," he complained while trying to regain his breath.

She took off her shoes. Releasing her hair from her bun before combing through her locks with her fingers. "This was my natural way of getting away."

For a moment.

While she enjoyed her friends and the ceremonial blessings from their loved one's, she didn't need such fanfare. Pushing a finger to her chin, she averted her eyes as she struggled to explain that she simply missed him that night. Not Deku the gallant hero and loyal friend but Izuku. Her husband.

Maybe she'd only see that side if she got him alone. She bit her lip and swayed from side to side.

"It's okay, Tsu," he said in a low, soothing tone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest before letting out a sigh. "I get it. I'm sorry. I should have stayed by your side more tonight."

Tsuyu crossed her arms to guard her beating chest. He smelled like margaritas and cheese dip and sweat. He had tasted like that too.

Deku stroked her hair and rested her back against a tree before unbuttoning his shirt. "I know I probably stink, but you - you're doing that pheromone thing again aren't you? Like last night."

Was she?! Tsuyu's face turned red. She covered her cheeks and eyes with her hands. "I can't control it," she admitted. Her wandering eyes peeked between her fingers at Deku's collar bone then up to his smirk then up to his eyes that stared right at her. She moaned out a croak.

Gently, he pulled her hands from her face. "It's okay. It's just me, Tsu. I love you and the way look and sound and smell and feel and taste."

During moments like these, Deku would steadily drop into complete silence before his mind gave way to passion and moans escaped his voice. That would be it. He'd jump into the moment like he'd die without fully satisfying her. Flight or fight, and he'd always fight to please her.

Ever since their first kiss, he adapted this kind of behavior. Passionate silence.

She called it possession.

Why did she decide to awaken his beast at a time like that? His face would completely change. His brow would wrinkle and become more steady. His eyes would connect with hers the entire time - ready to battle.

Tsuyu couldn't suppress her pheromones. They had already wafted up to her husband's flared nostrils. Inwardly, she kicked herself for starting this at their wedding, but she certainly didn't want him to stop.

Moments later...

Deku snapped out of his stupor with Tsuyu resting on top of him in her underwear. "Ah! Tsu, I got carried away again."

Tsuyu sat up and sighed out another croak. "You're not going to have another meltdown, are you?" Enough bushes blocked the view so that even onlookers would have a hard time catching them.

A cool breeze blew through the park. She shivered.

"Tsu, you're going to catch a cold," he noted. Deku pulled her back down to lie with him and nuzzled into her neck. "I'll be fine. If it's okay with you, then it's okay with me."

Tsuyu melted in his arms. The rising and falling of his chest. She closed her eyes and listened for his heartbeat.

Then, every so often he'd reach her heart and clutch it with all his willpower.

"Clasp me close in your warm young arms, while the pale stars shine above, and we'll live our whole young lives away in the joys of a living love," recited Deku before he kissed her shoulders. "I wanted to say that at the end of my vows, Tsu."

Since he couldn't see her face, she could bear to let out a few tears onto the grass. Tsuyu covered her mouth and allowed her face to redden. She permitted her heart to race as well.

"Goodnight, my Midoriya Tsuyu," he sighed before quickly snoring.

Goodnight?! Well, she'd wake him up when she regained her composure.


End file.
